


Amber Alert

by Doctor_Freaking_Phil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Before Infinity War but after Homecoming, Death, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poison, Protective Tony Stark, Song fic, Torture, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Freaking_Phil/pseuds/Doctor_Freaking_Phil
Summary: No one will touch youNo one will touch youI'd rip their heads off if they tried
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Amber Alert

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I'M NOT DEAD YAY
> 
> IM SOOOO SORRY I COULD UPDATE THE OTHER STUFF AND I JUST WANNA LET Y'ALL KNOW I'M NOT COMPLETELY OFF WRITING BY WRITING THIS SHORT FIC.
> 
> Aaand yes this is based off of the dance on Dance Moms called amber alert :P
> 
> https://youtu.be/RQlNFqxw3Ac
> 
> *Real name of the song is called "Touch" by Lights Fade Low :)*

Peter knew word had gotten out of him being Tony's personal intern, which meant he would become a perfect target for bad guys to come after.

_No one will touch you_

He had just gotten out of school and was on his way to the compound when he was roughly pulled into a pitch dark alley way.

_No one will touch you_

An arm was firmly placed around his stomach, pinning his arms to his sides. He tried to scream for help, but the person pinning him clasped his large hand over the boy's mouth.

_I'd rip their head off if they tried_

The man cut the watch around Peters wrist and threw it on the ground. Peter was dragged back into a white van. He kicked and squirmed in the man's grasp as he was pushed into the back of the van where other men awaited him. Then there was a sharp pain in his neck and the world got darker and darker until he was fully unconscious.

_No one will take you_

Tony was getting worried. The kid was supposed to come 3 hours ago! He called him over a dozen times and he still didn't pick up. He decided to track his watch only to find it on the floor, broken.

_No one will break you  
_

Peter woke up to his limbs unmovable. He tried to lift his arms but they were tied to the arms of the chair with thick rope. He tried to stand up but also found out that his ankles were tightly tied to the legs of the chair. He tried to scream for help but his mouth was stuffed with a piece of cloth and was firmly taped over.

_I'll keep you whole until I die_

Tony watches the security footage in horror. His kid, his child, was taken away by monsters.

_I can feel you inside, underneath my skin, feel you take me from within_

"Well, we'll, who do we have here?" The kidnapper came into the view. "I think we'll have lots of fun killing you, don't you think, little boy?"

"Mmmmph!" Peter screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry, little brats like you don't get the right to talk. I've had my experiences, and let me tell you right now, teenagers just don't know when to shut their mouths."

_And so I surrender, bound to you in sin, feel my outsides turning in_

Peter screamed loudly as the blade drags down his arm. Sweat, blood, and tears were running down his face as he pleaded the man to stop the torture.   
  
_No one will push you_

The man grabbed a fist full of Peter's hair and yanked his head up so that he is looking straight at him. 

"You want me to stop?" Peter desperately shook his head. "Well then, you must do a very simple task. Say, help me Mr. Stark! Go ahead, do it!"

But Peter couldn't. He tried, but it came out all muffled and scrambled. The man roughly pushed his head and grabbed the knife again.

_No one will push you_

"Alrighty then, lets get on with it, shall we!" 

Peter screamed as the blade cut deeply into his jaw.

_I'll push back hard with all my might_

Tony paced back and forth trying to find at least a clue to where Peter was. He needed to find his kid. _  
_

_No one will hurt you, the way that I hurt you _

"Alright that's enough," the man said as he noticed the tape on Peters mouth was pealing off. "Looks like the tape is falling off! We can't have that!" He ripped the tape off all the way and pulled the rag out.

"P-please s-stop," Peter whimpered 

"Sorry, little one, but I need my revenge." He grabbed a needle and a thread and pinched the boy's lips together. It took a while for Peter to realize what the man was doing. When he did, he twisted and struggled against the man trying to get him off.

"I'll be quiet, I promise! Please don't!" Peter pleaded.

"Close your fucking lips now or I'll cut your tongue out!" Peter really didn't know which was worse, but he cooperated. Then he felt it. The needle was painfully piercing through his skin and the thread was stitching his mouth shut.

_Nothing will feel the same again_

Just before Tony was about to call May about her nephew's abduction, he received a text from an unknown number. It had a picture that shattered Tony's heart into pieces. It was a picture of Peter tied to a chair and his mouth was covered in stitches and blood and you could barley see his arms which were covered in blood. There was an address attached to the image and a text saying "COME GET YOUR KID OR HE'LL DIE" He quickly got his suit on and flew over to the location. "I'm coming Peter."

_And the dawn is breaking, over my blue mind, but I don't know what you'll find_

*3 hours earlier*

"Send the text to Stark in 3 hours, the kid will be dead by then," The man told one of the workers and walked up to Peter. "Well kid, I'm getting pretty tired of hearing you scream. Why don't we shut you up permanently?" He took out a needle with a green liquid inside which made Peter go pale. "Don't worry, it's just really toxic poison that could kill an army of gods, no biggie." He signaled his men to hold down the struggling kid and injected the deadly toxin into his arm. "Seeyah kid!" and they all left the room. 

Peter got dizzy after a few minutes and really felt the poison kick in after an hour, he was unconscious.

_And the poison's taking, hold of me this time, and the feeling's so sublime_  
  
*NOW*

Tony landed at an abandoned warehouse. "Pft so cliche." He broke down the door to find an unconscious Peter still tied to the chair.   


"Pete? Peter?" Tony shook the boy. He reached 2 finches to his throat, desperately trying to find a pulse only to find out there wasn't a single beat. "PETER!" Tony's broken voice echoed throughout the warehouse. He shook the limp teen hoping for a resurrection. "Underoos?" he sobbed, cradling his head hoping to hear a breath. Something. Anything.

_No one will touch you_  
No one will hurt you  
I'd rip their head off if they tried


End file.
